Book one, the Prides of Pain, the Driven
by whitewind04578
Summary: The Prides. All toms live in Jungle Pride, confined to the sweltering shade of it's towering canopy. And Plains Pride. The she-cats roam the cool Plains. Each four full Moons, they meet, for three days of passion. To keep the bloodline going. This is the story of how one cat changed the rules forever. And fell in love doing it. Meet Sand, a stubborn she-cat with the will to fight.
1. Chapter 1

Finch- light brown and copper she-cat with copper eyes*

Apprentice, Spotted

Of age

Storm- light silver she-cat with blue eyes and white paws*

Of age

Dappled- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes*

Apprentice, Honeysuckle

Not permitted

Fern- light golden she-cat with black paws and green eyes*

Apprentice, Snow

Of age

Raven- pure black she-cat with icy blue eyes.*

Mate to Dark

Taken

Rain- light gray she-cat with black spots; amber eyes*

Apprentice, Blue

Of age

Shade- black-and-white she-cat with green eyes*

Mate to Stag.

Taken

Dusk- light dusty brown she-cat with grey eyes

Too young

Sun- orange-and-white she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Too young

Swift- black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.*

Sister to Shade.

Of age

Poppy- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Long, bushy tail.*

Of age

Lightning- dark grey she-cat with light silver slashes and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Ivy

Of age

Swallow- light cream-and-black she-cat with ember eyes

Too young

Ash- dark grey she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes.*

Apprentice, River

Of age

Bright- white she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes

Of age

Cherry- dark ginger she-cat and amber eyes

Sister to Poppy.

Apprentice, Lily

Of age

Fleet- calico she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Daisy

Of age

Willow- cream-and-silver she-cat with green eyes

Too young

Apprentices-

Spotted- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Mentor, Finch

Honeysuckle- golden she-cat with green eyes

Mentor, Dappled

Snowpaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Mentor, Fern

Blue- silvery-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Mentor, Rain

Ivy- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Mentor, Lightning

River- ginger she-cat with cream underbelly and blue eyes

Mentor, Ash

Lily- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Mentor, Cherry

Daisy- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Mentor, Fleet

Queens-

Fall, mother of Wolf's kits-

Sand- light golden tabby she-kit with gold eyes

Thunder- light grey tom-kit with white paws and sky-blue eyes

Night- black tom-kit with one white ear-tip and amber eyes

Fawn, expecting Soot's kits

Elders-

Blaze- red-and-white she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Cliff- dark brown she-cat with lighter brown paws and underbelly

Splash- elegant orange-and-silver she-cat with amber eyes

 _Prologue_

The group of ten she-cats slid silently through the tall grasses, the noise of fur brushing the blades, a whisper, lost to the wind.

The seemingly never-ending Plain of grass stretched for miles, rustling in the wind.

The grass was taller than a cat, waving high above their head as they traveled to the forest that seemed to spring from nowhere.

The Plains were a sharp contrast to the hot, green forest, whit not a tree in sight.

The golden waves of grass ripped in unison, the wind cool.

"Finch." the cat who had spoken was Storm, a silver she-cat with blue eyes; the deputy of the Pride.

Finch, a copper-and-brown she-cat with copper eyes, twisted, looking back at her deputy.

"What is it, Storm?" Finch's voice was quiet, and seemed to blend with the whisper of the grass, a skill that all apprentices were required to learn.

Plains-speaking, it was called.

Storm dipped her head, glancing at a dark grey she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes and a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a long bushy tail.

"The scouts, Poppy and Swift, reported that Jungle Pride was already there."

Finch nodded, rearing on her back paws and looking to where a dark blur on the horizon marked a canyon. She fell back to all four paws and told the deputy, "Move out the cats. We'll reach the Red Canyon at sun-high tomorrow."

"Very well, Finch." Finch's orders were spread, and soon, all ten cats were racing across the Plains, paws thrumming on the ground.

They kept running until sun-high, a group of ten tired she-cats padded down the trails of the Red Canyon, tails drooping, ears flat and eyes almost shut.

The Pride of the Jungle was gathered on the bottom of the Canyon, a group of ten toms.

The Prides were each gender separated, the toms in the Jungle and the she-cats on the Plains.

There was less fighting, less conflict and less injuries as a result.

It was a two day journey made each four full moons, to mate and give more kits to each Pride.

And every three seasons, one cat from each Pride made a journey to the Twoleg place about four sun cycles away to get new blood mixed into the Prides.

Finch pricked her ears up, watching as one of her Pride, a she-cat named Fall, looked up, a kit dangling from her jaws.

She caught sight of her mate and padded over to him, setting the grey tom-kit down and nudging him towards his father.

The golden-brown tom, Wolf, looked delighted and nuzzled the kit, saying something to Fall.

After initial greetings from the toms were out of the way, Finch called her cats to go sleep until sun-set.

She was curled on a boulder, watching the sun as it sank slowly when a low, purring voice pulled her from her nap and pointed her towards a tall, black tom.

"Finchy, dear."

"Shadows," she greeted, dipping her head and standing. She beckoned with her tail, leaping up the rocky slope to settle on a boulder lodged firmly in between two others.

Shadows followed, settling down beside her.

Finch often watched her Pride from here, keeping an eye on the new she-cats.

"Will you be going, this time around?" his voice carried the lilt of the jungle, while her's was a whisper, a rustle in the wind.

She grinned. "Not even in your dreams, Shadows. You should know a Plains Pride leader isn't allowed. She must place her Pride above all else, even her bloodline." she recited straight from the Code of the Prides.

He chuckled back, closing his strange burning orange eyes.

"Just asking."

Finch glanced at the sun, marking where it was at.

"It is time. Do you want to announce the Beginning or shall I?"

Shadows meow was firm. "You."

She stood, her copper pelt gleaming in the setting sun.

She threw back her head, letting out a yowl that echoed around the Canyon.

 _Let it Begin._


	2. Promises

_**Sand**_

I carefully set my paws down, focusing on the lapwing feather that stirred temptingly in front of me.

Dappled had set me to gathering the feathers that drifted lazily around camp, a result of how many birds we ate.

"Sand!" a loud yowl made me jump, sending a wash of air over the feather. I growled irritably as it fluttered away and turned to face one of the apprentices, a she-cat named Blue. Her silvery-blue fur was glimmering in the setting sun and her blue eyes sparkled.

 _Seriously, this she-cat is blue, through and through._ I snarled in my mind.

"That's not how we hunt, Sand. We run after our prey. The Plains gices us room for it." Blue explained, looking down at me.

I sat back, letting her words sink in.

"We don't stalk?" I mewed, dabbing a some feather that had detached and was clinging to my nose.

"Not at all. When we become apprentices, our mentors train us for endurance. A full grown she-cat with proper training can run from sun-up to sun-down."

I looked down dubiously, studying my large front paws. Then I looked at Blue. Her entire body was different, she had slim, tiny paws, soft short fur, tiny ears and she was extremely tall. Her head was a more of an arrow shape. I flicked my ears, suddenly aware of how large they were. Then I looked down at my long, thick pale ginger coat.

I shook my head. "Blue?" another voice joined Blue's and I looked up to see Lightning and her apprentice, Ivy.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with Ivy and I to train. I know Rain is gone at Red Canyon and you're off, but I could teach you some new battle moves." Blue tipped her head, glancing at me. "Can Sand come along? I mean, she's practically seven moons old. And the Training Clearing is really close to camp."

Lightning's yellow eyes flickered with indecision, then she dipped her head.

"Alright. Come on."

Blue crouched by me, my jaw hanging open.

"Come on, silly. I'll carry you. Hang on tight!" she called back to me on her back before breaking into a smooth lope.

I curled my claws inward and gritted my teeth.

We followed a trampled path, the grass worn away from paws running back and forth.

"We have paths like this through out our whole territory. And the farthest point of our territory is three sun-ups and sun-downs away from camp."

My eyes widened as I thought about that.

"Really? Our territory stretches three sun cycles away?"

"Yep! When we become full Pride-Members, we have to make a journey all the way around the territory, marking out scent on the border. It's tradition."

We finally reached the Training Clearing and Blue set me down on the trampled down grass.

The Training Clearing was a circle of crushed grass, completely flat.

"We'll start with running. Each of you run three laps around the Clearing."

I clambered to my paws and started trotting after Ivy and Blue. The two of them were loping easily around the clearing, passing me.

"Sand!" Lightning hurried over. "I didn't mean you had to. If you . . . want to, you can but don't tire yourself out."

I nodded and continued on, starting to pant.

It was sun-high, and it was hot. The combination of my long thick fur, the sun and the running soon made me drop into the cool shade from the towering grasses around me.

I sat panting as Blue and Ivy battled, claws sheathed.

After a while, I cooled down and started to get bored.

Lightning was correcting Blue's form and Ivy was grooming her paws, her back turned to me.

I turned around, pushing my way through the tall grass. I popped out onto a path and I grinned. This was the path to the camp! I raised my head and trotted forward, following the curves.

After a few minutes, I dropped into a walk, looking around.

 _I should have been at the camp by now,_ I thought.

"What do we have here?" a dry, rasping voice came from my left and another one answered it.

"Looks like a kit, Boss." this voice was higher pitched and I heard the sound of a paw connecting with someone's body and a yelp.

"Hey! He didn't do anything! He was right. I am a kit!" I meowed boldly, turning in a circle.

My gaze flicked from one spot to another, watching the grass ripple. Smoothly, a gray-brown animal with a long, slim muzzle, a bushy tail and triangular ears slid out of of the grass, almond eyes narrowed. Another followed, gazing at me in confusion.

"What's your name, kit?"

I tipped my head. "A question for a question, strange one." I meowed, sitting down.

He grinned, showing long curved teeth.

"Fine then, Unnamed."

"What are you?" I shot at him.

"A Plains fox. What is your name?"

"Sand. And your's?"

"Boss. Are you lost?"

"No. Are there others like you?"

"Lots. Are your Pride-mates looking for you?"

"No idea. I'm done." I sat back and stared at him.

"You look different from the other Plains cats. They're . . . more slim. And taller. And less fur."

"Thanks. I didn't know that." I meowed drily, curling my fluffy tail around my paws.

"You didn't?" the other _fox_ spoke up. It was the higher-pitched voice and I smiled at him.

"I was being sarcastic. Say, what's your name?"

The fox's head dropped. "I don't have one."

I was on my paws immediately, and racing over to the fox.

"Oh, you poor thing." I licked his cheek and sat close to him.

"I'll name you," I decided, curling my tail around one of his paws.

He blinked down at me, his strange yellow eyes wide.

"Really? I've never had a name before." he said in wonderment. I hissed and marched up to Boss. I whacked him with the flat of my paw on his nose and stared into his eyes.

"Shame on you, Boss. Knowing this poor thing didn't have a name and never even thinking of naming him!" he blinked back at me in shock and then he threw his head back, howling with laughter.

"Continue," he said, wiping away the tears of mirth that whispered through his fur.

I shot him a glare that would have made the grass wilt but only made him laugh harder and turned back to the poor fox with no name.

"How about Dusty?" I meowed.

His eyes widened and filled with tears. "Dusty? It's perfect." he leaned down, touching his nose to mine.

"I'll take you back to your camp."

"No!" I meowed quickly, scrambling away. "Please. I feel so different there, Dusty."

I heard Boss get to his paws and pad over, dropping his head next to mine.

"You could come with us, Sand."

I looked at Boss, wondering what he meant.

"To our camp." his voice was just as raspy but I recognized hope when I heard it. "So that you could name all of us."

My jaw dropped then I recovered and stifled a laugh with a cough.

"Well, alright. My mother won't be back for another three days. You'll have to take me back then."

Boss straightened and grinned again.

"Do you wanna run, or ride on _Dusty's_ back?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you have to ask?" I meowed, shooting him a glare that made him laugh again.

I scrambled up Dusty's said and was settled in when he took of into a leggy lope, out distancing Boss who barked at him to slow down.

With a reluctant sigh, Dusty slowed.

"When I take you back, we'll go alone, so that I can show you how fast I am."

I laughed. "Okay, Dusty."

Boss caught up and growled at Dusty, who lowered his head and flattened his ears.

"Hey. Be nice." I leaned over and smacked him.

Boss sniffed the air and turned to Dusty.

"Ragg's here."

Dusty's eyes widened and he shrank back, shivering.

"It's fine," I comforted, sliding down and looking at the frightened fox. He smiled down at me, still shivering slightly.

We pushed through the grass and popped out into a clearing, much like camp, only there were holes at the side of the clearing, leading into the ground.

Five foxes or so were gathered in the middle of the clearing, cowering before a huge black animal that looked faintly like a fox, but broader and thicker through the stomach.

The infuriated animal's gaze alighted on Boss and he snarled a command.

"Boss! Come here."

The fox gritted his teeth and padded forward.

At this point, Dusty slid me off his back and shoved me into the edge of the clearing, behind the curtain of grass.

I parted it with one paw, watching.

"Yes, Ragg?" Boss said, sitting down. The huge animal leaned forward, letting out an enraged howl and fastened it teeth in the fox's shoulder. I let out a screech of terror and fury, racing forward.

"Attack, you idiots!" I yowled, launching myself at the sleek black creature. I clawed at his shoulder and he spit out Boss, snarling at the tiny creature that dared defile his perfect pelt.

Dusty followed first, after making sure that Boss was still breathing. With an outraged howl, he fastened his teeth in Ragg's front leg.

"Go! Fight!" I faintly heard Boss's voice rasping to the other foxes.

Suddenly, a massive ball of maddened and furious Plains foxes descended onto the huge black animal.

Ragg howled, tearing foxes off left and right.

He twisted and my claws slid out of his flesh and I flew off, hitting the ground rolling.

I cough and tried to get my breath back. When my vision cleared, I sat up, majorly bruised.

I admired the Plains foxes determination as they flung themselves over and over at Ragg.

Finally, the huge animal let out a roar and tore out of camp, his paws thundering on the Plain dirt.

I gasped, we won! As I got to my paws, I noticed Dusty trotting back to camp, a satisfied smile on his face.

I padded over to him, curious.

"What did you do to him?" I meowed.

"Bit his tail," was his reply, before bounding over to Boss.

Suddenly worried, I followed and looked down at the pale looking fox.

"Boss?" I meowed, faintly.

"I'm still alive, Kitten. It'll have to be something much stronger than that to kill me." but his rasp was weak and he closed his eyes before he finished talking.

I turned to Dusty. "I spent some time in the medicine den. I was a sickly kit and I learned a few of the herbs."

I frowned as I tried to remember what to use on him.

"Sage. Can you find some? And . . . and . . . oh! Right. And some holly grape. Hurry! He's loosing blood." I said to Dusty as I clamped a paw on the jagged wound.

"Can I do anything?" I didn't bother to see who it was and nodded.

"Find me some flat leaves. And some mud. Make it sticky enough to seal but watery enough to be able to mold."

I meowed.

"I know the perfect spot," and the fox darted away.

"Come on, Boss. Stay with me."

The gray brown fox's breathing was growing ragged and faint.

"No, no! Boss, Dusty's coming back. Just hold on!"

I had only known the fox since that morning, but he had become a beloved friend in my mind.

"Boss! Stay with me." I begged, leaning over him as his breathing slipped.

He opened his eyes, looking straight at me.

"Kitten," he murmured, I leaned forward, tears gathering in my eyes. "lead your Pride to freedom. This separation is wrong. Love shall thrive."

"Boss! No! No, no, no . . ." I moaned, burying my face in his fur. He smelled like Plains wind and the golden grasses.

Dusty burst through the entrance, racing towards me.

When he saw my tear-streaked face and he dropped the herbs.

"Boss?" he whispered. I moaned again, dropped my head onto my paws.

"No . . ." tears spilled over and he sat by me, crying quietly.

The sun sank quietly, leaving a hollow silence behind.

The stars gleamed above us as two of the Plains foxes bore Boss's body out to a cleared spot with many graves.

After the fox was buried, I lay at the foot of the grave, my head on my paws.

Eventually, everyone but Dusty padded away, grief thick in the air.

But even then, Dusty left as well, and I was left alone, staring at the mound of dark soil.

"I'm sorry, Boss. I tried. It evidently wasn't enough, was it? You died. I'll avenge you, Boss. And I'll lead my Pride to freedom. I promise. And I never break my promises."

 ** _There you are, the second chapter of Prides of Pain. Heartbreaking end, huh? I really like Boss. He is named after a friend._**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

**_Hi, readers and reviewers. So, my family and I are going on a vacay, for two weeks. During that time, I will probably(most likely) not update. I apologize and hope that you have a wonderful day/night/week/month. Thanks!_**


End file.
